Dumbledores Army: Rebirth
by TARDISgurl587
Summary: Everyone thought the war was over, and that Voldemort was dead. They were wrong.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue -=-=-=-=- It Starts Again

* * *

They only had three days of normal Hogwarts life before the fateful letter from the Ministry fell onto Harrys lap during dinner. That letter contained information that would change the lives of most of the students in years five and up. It contained the news Dumbledores Army would never ever want to hear.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys! I'm so sorry, you've probably thought I'd abandoned you! But I'm back! And better than ever! Well, actually, that's not true, I am sassier than Captain Jack Harkness now though, which should be fun when I write Hermiones bits. So, without further ado!**_

_**Love peace and chocolate**_

_**Lucyyy**_

* * *

**He signed up? Refuse to believe it!**

If Harrys grim face had anything to do with it, the letter in his hand held bad news, for them all, Hermione guessed as he looked sadly at each of the DA members.

"He's back, isn't he?" Hermione was quick on the uptake and when Harry nodded, she quickly transfigured a napkin into a sign up sheet for the DA, Godric knew they'd need to teach some more students. With the aid of Harry and Ron, she sent it flying up to Headmistress McGonagall before shed even finished her speech on inter house unity, she gave it everyday now, no one paid any attention.

"Excuse me, but I have a sign up sheet here from Miss Granger, Mr Weasley and Mr Potter - Why is it always them? - also a message." All eyes turned towards the head teacher at those words. "DA practice is to resume after dinner, in the same place, also stay behind if you wish to sign up, I expect one of the DA will stay behind to tae you to the training room. Honestly, we need to build you three a room you can't destroy anything in!" McGonagall went to sit down as everyone started to talk to each other, most of them asking _What the hell is a DA?_

"He's back, isn't he Harry?" Luna inconspicuously asked without even bothering to get up to talk to them alone. She knew how important it was to gain more recruits. Harry said nothing, just got his wand out and left, looking everywhere, as though someone wanted to find and kill him. Hermione looked at Ron.

"He's your best friend, go after him, ill round up the DA and stay to look after any new recruits." Ron got up and left but no before he shoved the remainder of his steak pie into hi abnormally large mouth. Hermione stood up and whistled really loudly, getting everyone's attention. "DA, we need to get started now! Also, anyone wishing to sign up or ask questions, talk to me, whenever really, but we would appreciate it if you could do so as soon as possible." As the DA members who knew where to go left, a Hufflepuff asked what was the DA.

"The DA was founded by myself, Harry and Ron in fifth year when Umbrige wasn't teaching us anything. A few of us decided we needed a teacher who was trained and experienced in defeating the dark arts, someone who knew what it was like to fight on the front line, someone who escaped death regularly, so we formed Dumbledores Army, also known as the DA. We now act like the order, joining together when the situation demanded it of us, and always fighting for good, in the honourable name of Albus Wulfric Percival Brian Dumbledore! Like I said, anymore questions, talk to me." Hermione walked down the hall before many voices shouted at her, all screaming the same thing. Let me join! Hermione was ecstatic, she hadn't thought it would work. One voice pierced through the lot. aying slightly different things to the rest 'Oi! Mudblood, Let me join!'

_No way, Harry is NOT going to believe this when I tell him!_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys! For this story, I decided to write Fred as ALIIIIIVE! because it isn't fair to George and the other weasleys.**_

_**Love peace and chocolate**_

_**Lucyyy**_

* * *

**OK, you need to behave!**

**Hermione POV**

After leading the thirty-odd students to the Room of Requirement, I went over the rules.

"Right, we have rules for Dumbledores Army. Number one, you need to give me a galleon. It isn't because there's a fee, its because there's a way to communicate with them. Ron goes over these details, I just deal with the rules and stuff. Number two, Any spells or charms that are effectively harmful to anyone will not be practiced on another member, but the dummies provided. Number three, we fight for good, if any of us get wind that this training has been used to help Voldemort in any way... Well, you don't even want to know." as I led the thirty students into our so called 'training room' I began to think, McGonagall was right, we really did need a room of our own. "Right, Ron, I've done my bit, you give them a partner to duel. The three of us should go with the Slytherins, make it even."

"Malfoy, your with Hermione, Parkinson, with me, Zabini, with Harry..." Ron continued to rattle off names as Malfoy and I started our duel. His offensive was good, but his defensive wasn't. I shot a Petrificus Totalus at him, and the duel was over. As I released him from the spell, I told him where he needed work.

"Right, we're going to go again, but this time, try defensive spells only. Offensive spells wont do you much good if your opponent is better than you."

"Granger, my shields aren't very good." He muttered a quiet Protego and his wand produced a weak shield.

"Well, congrats, Malfoy, you have homework. Practice your shields. Can you produce a patronus?" when he shook his head, I continued. "The charm is Expecto Patronum. Practice it while I go talk to Harry." I walked over to my best friend, his duel with Zabini over. "How's it looking? The Slytherins behaving?"

"Hey Hermione, It's looking good. Zabini's well rounded, powerful, too. Besides us three, I don't know of anyone who can keep a shield up, while throwing defensive spells at their opponent, but he managed it. How's Malfoy?" I shrugged.

"Offensive is good, but defensive needs a lot of work. His shields are worse than when Neville started." a loud Oi! from Neville caused me to add "No offence" I turned back to Harry and told him my idea. "I was thinking, it would be easier to spy on Voldemort, if we had some animagi with us. We could teach that to the original DA, and the more powerful newbies. We'd need a teacher, I was thinking McGonagall."

"That's brilliant Hermione, Take malfoy, I don't think he knows how to conjure a patronus, and he looks like an idiot over there."

"I will, meanwhile, the firsties are still blowing things up in potions right? Because if we got Fred and George in, the less powerfull students wouldn't feel so useless, would they?"

"That brilliant, I'll patronus them immediately, now go, before you come up with another idea!" I took Malfoy and left.

* * *

"Professor? I was wondering if you could teach some of the students to become animagi as part of their training? It would really help, and if they are the right type of animagi, they could spy on Voldemort. Please, I'm rather interested in what Harrys animagus form would be, he is a rather impossible person." The headmistress considered my idea for a moment before nodding. "Excellent, headmistress. We meet in the room of requirement after classes and during free periods. Everyday. You can come teach us when your ready, as we'll most likely to be there till curfew."

"Oh, before the two of you go, here. You are now head boy and girl." At that moment, Harrys patronus came bounding into the room. "Theyre here, Hermione, and they want to talk to you about what they can do."

As myself and Malfoy walked back to the RoR, I told him how to conjure a patronus. "Here watch me. Expecto Patronum!" and the familiar otters emerged from the smoke forming at the end of my wand. "If you want to communicate via your patronus, just tell it who to take the message to, and what to say. Simple. Tell Harry to get the dummies ready, Gred And Forge need to teach Seamus and the first years how to booby trap people." As the otters disappeared, we walked on, Having civil conversations about school and the war.

"Hermy! Do we really get to booby trap and blow things up?" Fred, George and Seamus came up to me, screaming with excitement.

"Yes, but if you injure anyone, or have anyone end up in the hospital wing, You're going back into training with the others, and I'll make sure Molly hears about it if you don't behave!"


End file.
